Taking Care of a Friend
by Fire-Ice-Henna
Summary: Bosco gets sick and doesn’t want any help. He says it’s no big deal but Ty and Jimmy don’t fall for it. Malemalemale


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Third Watch, but when their not shooting the show I have Jason Wiles (Bosco), Coby Bell (Ty), and Eddie Cibrian (Jimmy) all chained up to my bedroom wall along with many other actors from many other shows and movies. And I can make them do what ever I want them to, but shhh.... Don't tell anyone. The orderlies here at the mental institution that I'm being kept at have already taken a few of them. I swear they don't set them free, they keep them for their own dirty little mind games.  
  
Before I forget...Bosco is younger then Ty and Jimmy, but not by much, just two year. Ty and Jimmy are both 28...so if you would all get your little calculators out and type in 28 – 2 you'll se that Bosco it 26. OK so who here could figure that one out on their own, anyone who could gets a gold star.  
  
Taking care of a "friend"  
  
Summary: Bosco gets sick and doesn't want any help. He says it's no big deal but Ty and Jimmy don't fall for it.  
  
His head was pounding, as if there was always someone jack hammering right into his skull. Every time he swallowed his throat felt like it was on fire. The cold weather didn't help the way he was feeling either.  
  
Yup that's right folks, Bosco was sick. (This is how I feel now...only amplified T.T)  
  
About three days ago when he was assigned to directing traffic because Faith was out with a broken foot from a chase; he was put outside and that's when it all started. (Does that make him sound like a dog?) The day was perfect...well if you don't count the fact that it was about 20 degrees and raining, plus the fact that some "Jag off" as he puts it ran through a puddle and splashed him. But hey, this is Bosco we're talking about right. He was fine, well that was after he got back to the station and punched the door to his locker a few times. (I'd say about 15, but I'm not sure. I lost count after 8 ^.^)  
  
(Anyway...on with the story.)  
  
By the time he got home he felt fine, just a little tired , so he didn't go out to his mom's bar to have a drink. Instead he just went to his apartment took a shower (yum !!! ^.^) and went to bed. The next morning though he felt terrible and the same with the next day after that. (Which is where our or my story begins I'm just too lazy to have anything in between so deal :P)  
  
"Damn it" Bosco shouted as he ran into the locker room of the precinct. Which in turn made everyone who was in their, Ty, Sully, and Cruz (yeah she's in here but don't worry I'll give her hell hehehe) stair at him for a little while in surprise.  
  
"Jeez Bosco, I know you have problems telling time but I didn't think it was that bad." Sully joked.  
  
Bosco just glared as best as he could at him while opening his locker and changing as fast as he could without feeling as though the room was spinning, but of course it was anyway.  
  
"BOSCO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Cruz yelled finally coming out of the shock he had given her when he slammed the door open.  
  
"Please, not now Cruz." He said while struggling to get his shirt the rest of the way over his head. He did not feel in the mood to listen to her screeching so early in the morning, especially with his head pounding the way it was.  
  
Upon seeing that Cruz was about to blow a blood vessel Sully thought that now would be a good time to leave. Backing up slowly he was about to reach for the door and be home free when he realized something; Ty wasn't with him! 'Of all the moments to come to Bosco's rescue you decide now is a good time.' He thought to himself as he saw Ty Davis, his partner out on the streets, walking up to Cruz and Bosco with a sympathetic look for Bosco and a glare to Cruz.  
  
Davis didn't hate Cruz for what everyone else said about her, nope not at all, he just hated her for the way she treated Bosco. He's only really told Sully about some of the feelings he's felt toward the smaller, and younger thickheaded cop, and to his surprise Sully didn't seem to be too disgusted by it . The only thing he said to Ty after a shreeching stop was, "BOSCO, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND." Next time however if he ever has a crush on someone and he wants to tell Sully he'll have to remember to do it before they get into their police car.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
SO... what do you think? I know its short but hey I have homework to do. Pleases review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
